Justice Walks The Realm
by JDot940
Summary: A White Jeweled witch has appeared at the Hall, she's more than she appears. it's time for her to teach the Blood that what color your jewels are doesn't determine the strength you have. Her arrival will change the shape of the world and the lives of many
1. As Above, So Below

**A/N: I own nothing... wow.. that actually hurt... **

**This is taking place in... well, an _alternate_ version of the BJT. I haven't changed the characters or the world or anything, too much. I've just sort of altered them.**

**But I promise to put them back the way I found them!!**

**Also, I'm one of those weird compulsive people who hate to see spelling or grammatical errors, so if you see any POINT THEM OUT!! PLEASE!**

**I hope you enjoy, I've been sitting on this idea for a while now... **

**50, 000 Years Ago**

"You can't leave us, you're not done here!"

"We are finished, this world is no longer ours."

"No, I can't accept that! We need you.. WE NEED YOU!"

"Goodbye..."

Saeten screamed to the sky, as the five beings rose into the air, and left the world to burn.

"What do we do, Saeten?" Andulvar's voice was a whisper. "What do we do now?"

Saeten turned away, ignoring his son and best friend, standing side-by-side on the hilltop. He forced his eyes across the plains, to see the army that marched towards them.

"Saeten?"

"I... I will not fight. They have left us... They.... I.. I cannot fight."

Saeten turned away, leaving the people he loved to die...

**15 Years Ago..**

It's been years, centuries, _millennia _since the war, the last great war of the Blood. It still feels like betrayal every time I remember it. But I can't forget...

Seeing them, the dark Jewelled men, the ones _we_ had shaped, standing on that hill, watching as we abandoned them to the world we had created. That was one thing I regret most in my never-ending existence. The other thing was never coming back.

After the war, I watched those men die, and then live. I watched them grow, and change, and yearn for something we had taken away from them. But I never went back to that hill, or the hall where they lived. I watched them for years, protecting them from the taint that had begun to spread throughout the Realms. I watched them while my kinsmen began to join the Taint, to turn from the Light and become Dark. Not the Darkness that the Blood worshipped, but the dark of evil, of hatred; of _death_.

One by one they fell, and I ignored them, observing the males, yearning to be with them, to touch them, to _feel_ with them. I watched them until I was the only one left in the Realm of Light. I looked up, only to find that I was alone, that my kin, my fellow Lights, had fallen to the Realm called the Twisted Kingdom. A world we created, but never entered. A world where our kind of evil, our darkness, lived. I looked back to the Hall, and saw the males be joined by a little girl, a little ball of energy, of hope. I felt them rejoice, and I felt the taint quiver, and I felt the Light lift inside of me, hoping for this Queen, that I had helped shape.

Then I fell from Heaven.

**A/N: Okay, so, first "prologue". I'm having major trouble with the first chapter. This is the first time i've written anything in over 5 years, and I'm a little rusty. I'm going to try and update as often as possible, but feel free to kick my butt in the right direction if I stall.**

**Thanks everyone in advance!**


	2. Dark Clouds

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews Wayoming and BasedOnAStoryline!! Positive reinforcement is the key to unlocking my writer's block!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...again.. ouch...**

**PS; I tend to re-read my original chapters as I write new ones, so I may or may not make changes to those when I write the next ones. But I'll always let you know that I changed something!**

Today...

I wasn't nervous to go inside. Not nervous... worried? No.. bah! I don't even know what I am, and I

have _no idea_ what I'm doing! Walking up to the Hall, no White-Jewelled witch would _ever_ be so bold!

But I'm not just a White-Jewelled witch, and I truly have nowhere else to go. I've been walking

over the Realms for 15 years, binding my time until I had the courage to come here. I never thought it

would hurt so much to be here... But it does, this world, this land... it doesn't feel like it used to, it

doesn't _fit_.

It probably has to do with the Taint, I can feel it.. creeping along, like poison. It makes

everything feel dirty, feel rotten. Then there's the lack of belief in Justice. Something that I really can't

live without. My name, my life. I am Justice, or what Justice learned from. And these people, this

world.. they don't believe in Justice anymore. Criminals hunt, attacking without fear, and people hide.

That's not going to last long. I tend to bring out the best in people.

I smile, in spite of where I am. Might as well get this over with... I raise my hand, preparing to

knock..

And am greeted with the door opening and a rather unruly man running straight into me.

"Thought I heard someone rustling out here. Can I help you?" He demanded, rather abrupt.

I stumbled, trying not to sound like a ridiculously old woman, bringing my speech patterns

more in tune with what was used in this place. "I... I was just... just..."

"No use standing out here, stumbling around, come in, before the rain hits.." I took a step back,

and looked at the sky. Dark clouds. Fantastic. I crave the sun like Eryiens craved the air. Not having

it... was... unsettling. I sent a silent prayer to the winds, begging for sunlight. The clouds rumbled,

and rain began to fall. I grumbled in response. Fine, be stubborn!

The Red-Jewelled Warlord who had managed to rumple me, stepped aside to allow me into the Hall. I followed rather tentatively, trying to act as they expected a White-Jewelled witch to act when facing a Warlord.

Inside, I was astounded by how the Hall had changed, it had been hard to sense from the

outside, but over time, the Light had been slowly edged out by the dark Jewels that lived within the

walls. I grimaced, this was going to be uncomfortable. I wasn't used to being surrounded by dark

power, and I wasn't quite sure how they would react to being around a Being of Light.

Just as I was turning to leave, already making some half-witted excuse, I sensed a presence on

the stairs in front of us. I turned, and struggled to breathe. One of the males from the hill! But he was

no longer the same, demon-dead, his Darkness bloated out the Light that used to glimmer inside him.

My mind whispered his name to me, reminding me to obscure my original features, changing me

enough that he wouldn't recognize me. _Andulvar_. I never realized how much I had missed him...

**A/N: Yeah, I never though Andulvar got enough story in the BJT, he's one of my favorite characters. So he's going to be a focus here!! Also, next chapter; action! Promise. I just needed to get some basics down first!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JDot**


	3. Rumbles and Wings

**A/N:** **Thanks for the reviews guys!! **

**And Wayoming, it's totally not supposed to sound like Ephemera, but I'm actually re-reading those two books right now, so it's probably rubbing off... oops!**

**:) Hope you guys like this chapter!!! **

**PS: I'm having trouble with my formatting, so sorry if it looks weird, I'm working on it, promise!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... again, oh the pain...**

My eyes fell down his body, taking in every detail.. Watching from above isn't like seeing the man right in front of me. I move back up, and look away before his eyes catch mine. A sound to my left draws my thoughts away from Andulvar.

"Stupid bitch! I'll teach you to refuse me!" A large Eryien male had a Landen woman by the wrist, throwing her to the ground. "Think you can do whatever you want just because you're in Kaeleer!" The Eryien raised his hand, as the woman tried to crawl away.

This was what happened when the Taint infected one of the Blood, they attacked whomever they wanted, because of anything they felt was wrong. They were going to learn that that way of living was not appropriate any longer.

As the man raised his hand, I threw myself towards him, knocking him back against the wall. He pushed me back and called in a war blade. I grinned, despite myself. If he thought some pathetic little knife was going to scare me...

I jumped, using Craft to force myself over his head, bringing my leg behind me and kicking him onto the ground, landing gently. I rose quickly, turning towards my opponent, just in time to block the blade that came down. My cuffs may have been shielded, but they still did their job.

I stopped his blade, my arms crossed in front of my face. Throwing them into the air, I knocked the male off balance, delivering a swift kick to his head, and knocking him across the hall.

"ENOUGH!" The voice that rang across the hall was thick with power. Damn it. So much for pretending to be a White-Jewelled nobody. I turned to see Andulvar walking towards us. Ignoring him, I turned away to help the woman up from where she was cowering in the corner.

"Come on, up you go." I lifted her gently, staring at her wrist. "It's not broken, but it's going to be sore. You should see a Healer, they'll fix it up for you." She nodded quickly, then turned to leave.

"Stop right there!" I turned back to Andulvar. "No one is going anywhere until I know _exactly_ what is going on." He glared at me. "Who the hell are you?"

Of all the things to ask! There was a scared witch and a Tainted male _right in front of him_ and what does he ask!?

"I don't think that's what's important right now." I glared, holding his eye. "Why don't you ask that sorry excuse for a Prince what the hell he thought he was doing raising a hand to a woman!"

The Prince raised himself off the floor. "Bitch! I'll do whatever the hell I want to do. You raise a hand to me again, and I'll break yo.."

"You ever lay a hand on a woman and I'll make sure you don't live to see another breath!" I interrupted, losing control for a moment. I let some of my Light leak out, and I felt the Hall groan in response. I closed my eyes, damn!

All the Blood in the hall had taken a step back, a reaction to the Light power I had let out. The Landen woman, not having felt anything, took that moment's hesitation to escape.

"Mother Night." Andulvar whispered. "What the hell was that?" He looked at me. "Who are you?"

"I think the better question, my old friend, is _what_ is she?" I looked to the top of the stairs. Damn again. Saeten SaDiablo, surrounded by several men and women, all Blood. "And how the hell can she command the hall?"

I closed my eyes again... I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't prepared to deal with them knowing me, not yet! I opened my eyes, Saeten had come to stand next to Andulvar, with the group of Blood behind them. One of them, an Ebon-Gray Eryien male holding a small, wriggling child with wings.

"She has pretty wings!" The child exclaimed, his eyes fixed on me. Damn it again! _Nothing_ was going the way it was supposed to! My wings aren't supposed to be seen!

I looked at Saeten, and watched as he began to put the pieces together. "I'm sorry, Saeten." I said quietly. "I never meant to hurt you." With that, I released the spells that had altered my appearance, and had hid my wings. I felt them release, and stretched the muscles that I hadn't used in so long.

My white wings stretched out, expanding 5 feet in each direction from my body, I curled them back in and looked up at Saeten and Andulvar.

"Amara?" Andulvar whispered. "How?"

I looked at him, not being able to contain the shame I knew was spread across my face. "I... I never wanted to leave but..."

I was cut off by a wave of Black power smashing my into the wall. I looked up to see the ice covering the walls, and the savage look in Saeten's eyes as he towered over me. Then everything went dark, and the world faded away...


	4. Pains of the Past

**A/N: I own NOTHING!!!!!! so so sad... but I pretend!**

**Next chapter, hope you like it!**

**BasedOnAStoryline, I hope I didn't confuse you more... :)**

I woke up slowly, coming out of the hazy black that pulled at my consciousness agonizingly slow. I became aware of voices arguing, and the deep cold that seeped into my body. We were underground. Fantastic.

"Hell's fire, Saeten! You didn't have to _attack_ her!"

"Damn it, Andulvar! She's the cause of all of this! The reason you and Mephis and Prothvar are demon-dead! The reason Peyton is gone! The reason the whole damn war st..."

"She's also the reason the waif is here!" I heard Saeten draw in a breath. Clearly Andulvar never told him the big secret. The reason that my kindred and I had come here to begin with.

"What are you talking about, Andulvar? _We_ are the reason Janelle is here. Us, the dreamers! Not her! Not _them_! They left us, she _left you_!! How can you still l.."

"How can I what, Saeten?! Love her? I'm not saying I do! I'm not saying.."

"I don't hear you denying it, either! She is a monster! An unnatural creature that has no claim to life, and no claim to us! I want her out of the hall! If she isn't gone by sunset tomorrow.. We'll just see if Angels can descend into Hell!"

I heard a door slam as Andulvar turned to look at me.

"I can't go to Hell, Andulvar." I said quietly. "We don't go to Hell."

"I know. Hell's fire Amara, what the hell are you doing?"  
I sat up, wincing as I felt the bruises that hadn't healed yet. "I.. I don't know. When we left.. Andulvar I never wanted to leave, but Zar forced me, he said.... I didn't want to leave. When we left, I never stopped watching you, any of you! I saw everything you did, all of you! I never once looked up from watching. But one day.. I did, and everyone was gone... I don't know what happened. They were there, and then they weren't. It's hard to understand.. time, it's different in Heaven. I looked back to you, and I saw _her_ and I felt the Light and the Dark and..."

"You fell."

"Yes. I fell."

"So you decided that since you were stuck here, you might as well come open old wounds, play with our hearts!"

"NO! I've been on Earth for 15 years Andulvar! Trying to figure out.. Trying to understand what I'm supposed to do, where I'm supposed to be. Terreille is.. broken. I couldn't stay there, so I came here and..."

"Amara... You need to leave. Saeten is... angry. You aren't welcome in the Hall."

"I know. I didn't mean to stay, I just... can I meet her first? I just.. I need..."

"She's not here, and given everything.. I don't think you should ask Saeten about his Queen right now."

I nodded. "I'll go. Right now, while the sun's still up. Thank you, Prince. I'm.. I'm sorry I came, I caused more pain than I intended."

"I know.. I'll see you out." He turned as I rose from the bed. We began walking through the hall, towards the main entrance.

*The White Lady! The White Lady! She is here!*

We were met by a small dog, followed quickly by a larger one.

*I am sorry, Prince* The larger dog said. *We told her not to come, but..*

Andulvar looked at me, "They know what you are?"

I gave him a withering look. "The kindred aren't stupid, Andulvar. Just as they can recognize Witch or a Dragon, they can recognize a Being of Light." I knelt down to rub the small Sceltie's ears. "Hello little one."

*The White Lady! It is an honour! Papa said not to come, but you are the White Lady! I wanted to meet you!* She wagged her tail.

"It's nice to meet you too!" I laughed. "But I must be going!"

The dog cocked her head to the left, her tail stopping. *You are leaving? But you only just got here! There are more kindred who would need to meet you! How can we do that if you are not here?*

The sceltie looked at Andulvar, *She has to stay. You will stay* She looked at me.

"Little Lady," Andulvar said. "She needs to leave."

*Why? Do you not want to be with us?*

"Of course I do, but there are other places I need to see! Other people I need to meet!"

*Draca will not let you leave!* The puppy said happily. *I will find her!*

I looked at Andulvar. "I should go now."

"If you leave, you'd damn well better be ready to explain to Lorn and Draca why a Sceltie puppy tore up the hall looking for them for no reason."

I grimaced. "Lorn.."

Damn, another meeting I'd been hoping to avoid...

**A/N: I know it ends kinda funny... I'm not quite sure how it's going to go next, so I figured I'd get this chapter done to give me more time to work on the next one. **

**Sorry if that takes a little time.. but not too long! Promise!**


	5. Fallen From Grace

**A/N : I still own nothing... But here we go anyways...**

I glanced towards Andulvar, barely turning my head. Damn the Light! I shouldn't have come... foolish, foolish, _foolish_! Why was I so impulsive! Now I can't even _leave_, not after Lorn...

I shuddered. _NOT_ a meeting I had wanted, but I had forgotten how stubborn dragons were, and Draca was the Queen of Dragons! But I had got through it, wincing as Lorn looked me over and scolded me. I may be older than he his, but being so... large... he's got quite a talent for glaring and scolding.

He didn't seem to impressed that I was here, but after assuring him I had no intention to interfere anymore than necessary with Witch, he seemed resigned to my presence. He even had the audacity to ask what powers I possessed. Hmpf! I barely know what's left of me, yet he _demanded_ I tell him everything. Not likely.

Now I was stuck here, with two men who had every right to try and kill me. And two more were on their way...

"Mephis and Prothvar really don't have to come, Andulvar." I said quietly. "I'm not going to hurt anyone."

Andulvar glared at me. "You already have, Amara. Saeten and I aren't taking any chances. I'm not going to apologize, so don't even ask."

I stopped walking and stared at him. "_Ask_?! For an apology?" I was livid. "Andulvar, I'm not that naive! I know that I deserve your hate! But I would _never_ hurt any of you! Especially not Witch!"

I heard a noise from the room in front of us. "Don't you dare speak her name!" Saeten bellowed. "You have no right! None! I don't care what history you may have with the source of her power! You are _nothing_! You are an abomination who has no right to walk this earth, or step foot in this Hall! How dare you presume you are welcome here! We have no idea what you are capable of, and what powers you may possess! You are..."

"A white-jewelled nothing that can barely maintain her own form." I interrupted. I waited as my words were absorbed. I looked at Saeten blandly. "I _fell_ Saeten! From _Heaven_! That isn't something nice and simple that I can just walk away from. My power may be different from yours, but that doesn't mean I have more of it. I have _nothing_." I glared at him, willing the sadness that I felt to not seep to my eyes. I drew a breathe to continue. "I never told you what happens when something like me falls from Heaven. I didn't want you to worry... no, that's not completely true. I didn't want you to know that we had a weakness, an exploit. When I fell, I didn't just _fall_, I lost my core, my Self, my _Grace_. I can't shatter or fall into the Twisted Kingdom like the Blood, but I can lose the part of me that is my power. I am, as of this moment, barely a shadow of the power I once claimed. I am a White-Jewelled witch of the Light, not an Angel come to earth. I have very little power, and most of what I do have I'm using to fight from stepping across the border into nothingness. Honestly Saeten, if you and I fought to the end right now, I doubt I would be the one to walk away." I looked to the ground.

Saeten looked at me, and I could feel the hate that seeped through his eyes. "I won't promise that I won't kill you, but I'm not quite sure if Kaeleer can lose you just yet." I looked up a him.

"Saeten..."

"Don't, Amara. I'm letting you live because a Being of Light may be useful, that's it." He turned and walked away, and I heard a door slam moments later.

Andulvar looked at me, "You're really just a witch?"

I paused, "I lost my Grace, Andulvar. I lost my Self, and I doubt I'll be able to find it again. So yes, I'm a witch. Not an Angel, or a God, just a witch."

With that I turned away, walking away from the truth of my words, still echoing through the Hall.

_Just a witch..._

**A/N : Not sure I like that chapter very much... I might re-write it later... but I feel bad because I haven't put anything new up. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	6. A Hard Lesson

**A/N : Okay so, I'm horrible. This took me SO LONG to update. I apologize. You may yell... But I made it really long!! yay!**

**Unfortunately, it pains me to say that I still own nothing, but damn! Is it fun to pretend or what?! LOL.**

**enjoy!**

I awoke with the Sun, stretching my arms as I spread my wings to the air. I looked back at the log that I had called a pillow. Ever since the argument with Saeten, I'd taken to sleeping in the forest that surrounded the Hall. It was difficult to be in a place of such dark power for all hours of the day, let alone the night!

I glanced up, loving the feeling of the Sun's rays, then shrugged lightly as I allowed the concealment spells to take over and hide my wings. Another change I had made, while I felt no shame in showing them, my pure-white wings tended to make people edgy.

I set a quick pace as I headed back to the Hall, running towards the field in front of it. Another change, I had begun to enjoy watching Lucivar and his training sessions, and today was the first day the women were expected to begin sparing. I wasn't going to miss this opportunity!

I slowed as the figures came into view, stopping just outside the ring that had become the sparing centre. The women were cowering on the right side of the field, while the men were on the left, scoffing and laughing with each other. I quietly slipped into the group on the right, keeping nearer to the middle of the field.

"Now," Luivar began to talk. "While you ladies may believe that you are weak and that you have no need to learn to use these techniques, consider where you come from. Your brothers, sisters, sons and daughters were tortured and beaten, that's why you fled to Kaeleer." I glanced around, all of these people were those that he had brought from the 'service fair'. No wonder the women look so skittish.

"But the fact of the matter is," Lucivar continued, swinging himself in a slow circle in the centre, facing both the men and the women in turn. "You are in Kaeleer and you are under _my_ protection. Which means I damn well expect you to learn to defend yourselves."

"Bet I could teach these women a thing or two.." I turned my head to face an Eryien Sapphire-Jewelled Warlord. Bet I could teach _him_ a thing or two...

"Now, to begin.." Lucivar turned, showing a few basic steps. "Now, you begin!" The women hesitated, turning in and whispering among themselves. Damn the Light! Why didn't they want to learn this?

I heard the Eryien Warlord snicker as he watched the women shuffle uncomfortably. Damn! No, no no. Lucivar can sort this out, I will have nothing to do..

"I'd like to spar." I heard coming from my mouth. Damn...

Lucivar turned to me, as did most of the men and women. I stepped apart from the group, into the centre of the ring.

"Ah, I'm not sure that's a good idea, lady.." Lucivar said.

I stepped up to him. "I want to spar. Against him." I point to the Sapphire Warlord. I heard many women draw breathe, and turned to face the Warlord. "But if he's too afraid, perhaps he could point out a suitable substitute." I was goading him, forcing his hand. He could turn me down, talk about not wanting to embarass a lady, but not when I requested a substitute from him directly.

He snarled slightly, "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you, girly."

I smiled back at him, "Don't think it'll matter, honey, but I'll try not to beat you too far into the ground." I was angry, after hearing him talk with the other males, I wanted _blood_.

He stepped into the circle. "Choose your weapon," he said, pointing to a pile.

"I insist, you choose." He picked up a basic wooden stick, six-foot long, and thick enough that my hands didn't fit completely around it. He grinned, and I heard his friends laugh as he made a gesture that would never be accepted in public.

I narrowed my eyes, and looked at the pole that he had rolled towards me. Pushing my toe under it, I kicked it up into the air, catching it with my right hand and turning it a few times. I looked at the Warlord's stunned face before grinning. "What's time in this place?" I asked Lucivar.

"T-Ten minutes?" It sounded more like a question, and I looked up to see his startled expression. Good, about time he learned something.

"Call it." I said, before leaning my body into my starting position. With my left foot forward, facing the enemy, I placed all my weight on my right foot, holding the pole behind and to my right.

"Start, Warlord." I commanded. He began to circle around, and I followed suit. His right foot moved to the right, my left moved to the right, and so we circled. Suddenly, I felt him tense, as he surged forward. I stepped to the left, bringing my pole across his back. He sprawled forward into the dirt, while I landed neatly, turning quickly to face him.

"You all think that because your women, you're weak," I announced, talking to the females, while never taking my eyes off of the male in front of me. "You're wrong. You are smaller," I felt the Warlord tense again, and ducked under him as he ran forward, banging my stick into his most sensitive spot. Cheap, but I was making a point. "That doesn't make you weak, it makes you faster. You may think you're weaker, and physically, your right. But that doesn't mean you are _weak_, it means your unpredictable." The Warlord came at me again, rage surging through him. I leaped over him nimbly, forcing my leg into his back, knocking the wind out of him and bringing him to the ground once more. I landed, and quickly angled myself back to face him. "You may think that this is a waste of your time, but if he were attacking your daughters, or your sons, do you really want to be unable to save them? You risked your lives to get to this place, don't give up so quickly." I allowed the Warlord to try to hit me with his stick, blocking him and kicking his legs out from under him. "You have already proven yo u are all strong, powerful witches. Don't let Terreille win, now that you've escaped them." I finished just as I heard Lucivar breathe out "Time!"

I turned back to the Warlord, my speech finished. "Good round," I said, offering him my hand. He knocked it away, dragging himself up off the ground. I looked at him and shrugged. Turning back to the women, I tried to look each one in the eye. "What you learn here is valuable, and you will want to learn all you can, if you want to survive."

I saw fear in their eyes, and felt power being summoned behind me. If that Warlord wanted to play... "Remember, it's not the depth of your jewels that matter," I turned myself around just as the Warlord let loose a fury of Sapphire energy. I brought my arms up in front of my, crossed in front of my face. "It's how you use the power you've been given." I flung my arms down and out, forcing the Sapphire energy back at the Warlord. I watched as he flew across the field, then walked calmly towards him as he tried to pick himself up.

I grabbed him by the throat, dragging him up into the air. "If you ever attack another soul while their backs are turned, so help me, I will _gut you alive and feed you to the hell hounds!_" I threw him across the field, back towards the group.

"Bitch!" The Warlord spit.

"You, Warlord, had best learn some manners." I looked for the velvet-coated darkness that had spoke those words. Damn..

"Daemon.."

"Lady," Daemon nodded lightly at me, as I struggled not to make eye contact. Damn...

Just as he was about to pick up the Warlord, Andulvar, Prothvar and Mephis (damn, again) appeared next to him. "Perhaps we need to have a word with this Warlord about Protocol." Andulvar spoke quietly, but I could see several men shiver.

He looked up at me, as Prothvar and Mephis grabbed an arm each, and hauled the Warlord towards the Hall.

I glared at Andulvar. "He attacked _me_, Andulvar. I wasn't about to let him try and kill me!"

"I know, Amara. Calm down! We need to go," he grabbed my arm, and began leading me to the Hall. I flinched away as we came too close to Daemon. I prayed he didn't notice..

The look in his eyes tells me he did... Damn the Light... I slide my gaze away, can't connect to him for too long... dangerous.

Suddenly, he's right next to me. I force myself away from him, barrelling into Andulvar which, is the equivalent of a pebble smacking into a mountain. I bounce off of him, straight into Daemon's arms.

"Oh Heaven.." I gasp, as I feel my vision begin to grow dark. "Let me go!" I scream, and I tear myself away from him. I grab my chest, and try to breathe.

"Amara? What is going on?"

I want to answer.. I try. But my tongue feels like sand and I can't make my voice work. I gasp for air, and shudder as the world come back into focus.

"Lady?" Daemon asks, as he touches my arm.

Then I see the Wraiths, and they slice my back from top to bottom.

As the world goes black, I can feel Andulvar grab me, and I see him pale as he sees the wounds on my back. I never wanted to hurt him.

Then I fall into silence and I feel nothing at all.

**A/N: Okay, so I never particularly like it when authors beg for reviews, but I can see that a few people are reading this, and I would love some feedback, even if it's negative.**

**As always, thanks BasedOnAStoryline!! You're reviews are totally making me feel like maybe i'm not doing so horribly... lol.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I hope you have some questions about what's going on! Promise I'll explain. Maybe... lol.**

**Until next time!**

**Buh-bye :)**


	7. Circling Memories

**A/N:**

**I was totally going to upload this on wednesday, but Left 4 Dead 2 came out!!! SO EXCITED! Yes I play video games. I no, I'm like so close to awesomeness it kinda hurts a little... lol. jk. I'm not that awesome. Or so my cat tells me... :'(**

**lol**

**anyways....**

**Woot! On-a-roll!! Go me. LoL, yes, I cheer myself on! It helps heal the broken feeling I get when I have to say "I DO NOT OWN THE BLACK JEWELS TRILOGY OR CHARACTERS"**

**ON-A-ROLL PEOPLE!!!**

I can't move. I can't feel. I barely exist. I try to open my eyes, but I don't remember how. I silently scream, hoping that someone can hear me. But all I know is darkness.

I slow myself down, turning my awareness inwards, forcing my power into a tight ball at my Center. Then, I fling it out of my body, bringing down across the Hall.

I cringe as light and sight sear my senses, slowly opening my 'eyes' as I adjust. I'm looking down at myself, curled on the bed. A woman is sitting next to me.. Karla I think her name was. Doesn't matter, she's a Queen, and a Healer, apparently. She's wasting her energy, what I am afflicted with can't be healed that simply.

I turn away from the bed, forcing my attention to the hallway outside the softly lit room. Silence. I can't tell if that's because no one is making noise, or because I don't have the ability to 'hear' anything in this form.

I wander through the floors of the Hall, pausing here and there, ignoring the strange sensation of a phantom hand on my arm. Suddenly, I 'hear' something... Andulvar!

I thrust my Self forward, speeding towards his sounds, skidding to a halt inside Saeten's study. Prothvar, Mephis, Daemon, Lucivar and a few others are crowded inside the study with Saeten and Andulvar. I focus, willing my Self to 'hear' them.

"I don't understand, Karla says she can't find anything wrong with her but clearly she's injured.." Lucivar said.

"I just _touched_ her! I didn't do anything!" Daemon, defending himself. "No Craft, no Black Widow magic, _nothing_!"

"Daemon, I highly doubt that you did anything to her..."  
"But she was scared of him, High Lord!" Andulvar interrupted Saeten. "I'm not saying you _did_ anything on purpose, but what if you _did_ something without _doing_ anything."

"You do realize that sentence makes absolutely _no_ sense?" Prothvar whispered. Andulvar gave him a withering look.

"The fact is, we don't know what she can do, or how she interacts with this world. I mean, she threw Sapphire-strength Power back at that Warlord without even breaking a sweat! And he's going to be recovering for weeks! _Weeks!_" Mephis stated, looking at Andulvar. "You know her the best, did she..."

"I don't know her! Not anymore! I have no idea what she's capable of, let alone what her weaknesses are!"

Lucivar looked at Andulvar. "I still don't understand _who_ she is? I've never heard of a being with white wings, let alone of someone wearing the White who can take on a Sapphire and live!"

Saeten looked up from his desk. "She is, for lack of a better term, an angel. A Being of Light, we used to call them. And no, you wouldn't have heard of them, because they didn't _want_ to be heard of after they left." Those in the study who were still living looked at Saeten, confused. Fantastic, time to hear a life story that shouldn't be told, much less shared. I sat back, ignorning the strange feeling on my arm that had turned to a rather insistent jabbing.

"50 000 years ago, before the War, we shared Kaeleer with another race, the Beings of Light. They claimed that they were the original creators of.. well _everything_. We had no reason to doubt them, they had a connection with the world, re-shaping it as they wished, using magics that we could only dream existed. But they were still different than us. We are created from the Darkness, and when we die, that is where we return. Our power, our Selves come from that Darkness. But the angels, they are Beings of Light. They used the power of the Sun, harnessing it to do amazing things.

Along with the small group of these angels, there was another, more elite group. The equivalent of our Queens and Warlord Princes, though to them, one does not have more power or influence than the other. They were the Arch Angels; Peace, Love, Life, Hope, Truth, Destiny, and Justice.

They controlled the aspects of the world that connected with them the most. However, during their time in Kaeleer, they took names that seemed less... unusual. They travelled the Realms, coming back to the Hall once every couple of months, and returning to their Realm, Heaven, as well." Saeten paused.

"Amara started coming to the Hall more often, staying longer and interacting with us more than any other Being of Light. She was.. how did Zar put it? She was 'drawn to a life full of unnatural emotions'. In short, she became too much like us, to... 'mortal'. Zar, or Life, was the head of the Arch Angels and he began to take a personal interest in Amara's life here at the Hall.

A few months later, right before the war, literally moments before it began, they left. Told us that their job was finished here, that the rest was up to us. Then they left us, erasing all trace of their existence from our books, our songs, everything but our memories."

"But why? Why did they leave?" Daemon asked, interrupting the memories that had been circling the study.

"And why wouldn't they erase your memories? Why erase your books but not your minds?" Lucivar added.

"I don't know why they left," Saeten said quietly. "Or why they let us remember."

"I do." Andulvar said, not meeting anyone's eye. "Zar ordered them to leave. Amara tried to warn me, right before... But I didn't listen, I thought she was speaking hypothetically. Then, when they actually left..." Andulvar looked at Saeten. "Zar ordered them to leave because of me. He found out about Amara and I, about our... relationship. He ordered that she either leave me, or return to Heaven. She told him to 'figure out a way to go to Hell-and then rot there'." Andulvar gave a small smile. "Probably not the best idea to antagonize your superior, but she never did follow the rules after she met Prothvar."

Prothvar grinned, "I taught her well!" Laughter rang from the demon-dead warriors.

"As for why they didn't erase our memories," Andulvar continued. "They couldn't. One of their laws."

"I s.."

Saeten had just begun talking again, when I felt a tug on my left arm. Suddenly, I was pulled from the Hall, and was standing in a warm cottage.

"You have come. I had to call you many times, but finally, you have come." A small witch sitting in a chair said. That explains the jabbing, this witch was calling me. But..

_You can see me?_ I thought, not having the skills to form words from air.

"Of course. I am not like them," she waved her hand vaguely.

_You are a shattered witch._

She nodded. "Just as the boy once was."

_Daemon. But he isn't anymore, yet he is still connected to the Twisted Kingdom._

"Small connection, very light. No one even knows that it is there. I am too broken to be saved. I will stay here forever. But you already know that."

It's true, I can sense that she is too tangled to ever be freed of that prison. _Can you put me back? I don't know how. The wraiths..._

"Can't touch you. You are protected. In the Twisted Kingdom, I am watching you.

_But I am not in the Twisted Kingdom._

"Part of you is, and I am protecting that part. It is very special, very powerful. Very good."

_My Grace! My Grace is in the Twisted Kingdom?!_

The witch moves her head from one shoulder to the next. "I do not know. Maybe. Does it glow? This part of you, it glows. Very bright. It helps Tersa.. me. It helps me. I can see myself better in it. And I am not the only one. Many of us, many Shattered Chalices are protecting you. You are special, cherished. You light the path. Maybe, if we follow you, you will show us out. Witch said she cannot, but you are not her. You are Light!"

I looked the witch, considering.

_Would you really leave, if you could? I doubt you would have power if you returned._

"I would not leave, I do much more when I am all tangled and tied. But these others... They deserve to live. They would leave."

_Show me how. Show me how to bring my Grace back, and I will get them out with.. me?_ Me? It? I didn't really know how a shattered witch thought.

She smiled. "I will show you."

**A/N: I know it's long.. but I couldn't find a natural break. Next chapter is coming up soon! I'm writing it right now!! **

**Until next time...**


	8. The Twisted Kingdom

**A/N: Okay, so I changed the rating.. again. LoL. After reading some of the T rated stuff on this website, I decided mine isn't half as bad. If there are any objections, though, I would appreciate being told!!**

**I still own nothing... *sniff***

It wasn't easy, finding my lost Self. But I expected it to be a long, difficult, _painful_ journey. What I didn't expect was how simple it was. Or at least, the concept.

What I had to do was simply let my mind leave my body and enter my Self. Seemed simple enough. What Tersa didn't tell me was that that required immense concentration and power. Both of which I was lacking at the moment. Not to mention that every instinct I had screamed at me not to let go of my body, not to wander into the Twisted Kingdom. It was making this seemingly simple task excruciating.

Ten hours later, and I felt a _snap!_ I opened my eyes.

_Tersa? Tersa?_ I looked around, and I felt my eyes widen. I had _form_ again! I had done it, I was in the Twisted Kingdom! I looked around, it looked like a barren wasteland, nothing but death in every direction. But then, I suppose that was the point of it all.

I groaned as I rose from the hard, cold ground. Was everything supposed to be in gray-tones? Or was something wrong with my sight? Where is Tersa? She said part of her would be here...

*Over here, White Lady*

I turned to where the psychic thread had come from. A small hill. *Come here* Trying to open my wings, I stumbled when I failed to take off of the ground. I looked back, crying out. My wings were gone! My wings...

*White Lady, you must hurry.*

I inhaled, ignoring the urge to continuously flex my no longer existent muscles as I began walking towards the hill.

The trek seemed to take longer than I would have expected, but every time I tried to run, I found myself unable to move. After what seemed like hours, I had made the short journey up, to the peak of the hill.

I stumbled back, beneath me were hundreds of women. Grey, translucent witches, each of them broken in the real world, I realized. Standing in the front, was Tersa. I began to come down the hill, but was stopped as she began to walk up to me.

*Don't come down here, White Lady. It is dangerous to be on this side of the world.*

_Tersa? What is going on? What do you mean dangerous? What are all these women doing here? How do I..._

*Calm down, Lady. You do not have time for this, you must return to your body before..*

A chilling screech came from the sky, and I looked up as the women below scattered. Wraith! I looked for cover, or some sign of the broken witches who had been here moments ago. Finding nothing, I threw myself off of the hill, rolling uncontrolled until I hit a tree at the bottom. I stood slowly, my back protesting. I looked up, the wraith was circling overhead.

I turned to run, but as my left foot raised from the ground, I heard a voice. _Running away again, Justice?_ I stumbled, regaining my balance at the last moment, only to loose it as the wraith landed in front of me, perching on a rock.

It stretched it's black wings, folding them neatly against it's scaled body. I could see it's claws, black as nigh, holding the stone hard enough to turn it to dust. It focused one eye on me, it's black pupil as large as a dinner plate, it's beak sharp enough to split my head open.

And it _knew my name!_

_Who are you to call me that name?! I do not know you, nor would I ever choose to. _

The wraith shuffled, then slid from the rock. It began to move, as if worms were under it's skin. Suddenly, it lost form, shifted up, and gained features. Features I knew well.. Zar.

"Hello, Justice. Or do you prefer 'Amara' once again?"

I forgot how to breathe, how to move. All I could do was sit there, on the cold grey earth, and stare at my former commander, my friend.

"You're dead." I finally managed.

He smiled, darkness flooding his eyes. "No, just.. changed. Evolved." He spread his wings, black as night, and I tasted the taint in the air around him. "Not everything is as it seems, Justice. You were so busy with your... toys, that you hardly noticed the rest of us. The bickering, the fights, eventually, we just left. You, Heaven, all of it."

"You left the Light! You've turned, Zar. You are nothing but a tool of the evil Darkness, I can taste the taint on you!" I slide backwards, bringing myself further away from him.

He smiled again. "No, Justice. I am not a tool.. I am Darkness!" He opened his arms to the sky, looking upwards as pure dark energy flowed from him.

"I am Hatred." Another wraith landed, shifting into what was once Love.

"War," came from the angel Peace.

"Despair!" The former angel of Hope shouted.

The beings that had once been my family circled me now, darkness and taint seeping from them.

"But," I asked. "Why?"

Hatred laughed. "Why not? We tried to give the mortals everything, and they laughed at us. They are pathetic, wasteful of their gifts, and they deserve to suffer."

I looked at her, trying to ignore the memories of what she once was. "But..."

"You have a choice, Justice." Zar was speaking again. "Join us, fall even further than you already have, give up the Light. Join us, and force the mortals to suffer as they so deserve."

"That's not a choice, Zar."

He smiled. "Join us, Amara, or die."

I looked at them, feeling the truth of what they had said. Mortals were evil, dark, dangerous. They didn't deserve to... What is wrong with me? "Stop playing with my mind, Zar. We don't do that to each other. Not like that."

"In this Realm, my little one, I'll do whatever I damn well want to do." He took a step towards me, opening his wings. "And I will have, whatever I want."

He jumped at me, trying to force me to the ground. I kicked him off, trying to run away. I was met by the wraiths, no longer my friends but the creatures that had murdered them, stopping me. "Don't do this Zar."

"Do what? You play with that silly mortal, why should I not play with you?"

He lunged again, and I turned to avoid him. I was running out of time...

Suddenly I heard a shout from my right. Tersa! _NO! Tersa, run! Don't let them touch you!_ I thought towards her.

She smiled at me gently. *You will not touch the White Lady.* She commanded. The wraiths laughed.

"Little mortal," Zar spoke. "I could kill you right now, do you honestly believe I give a damn about you?"

Tersa smiled. *You will not touch the White Lady.* Her voice was joined by many, and I looked as the women I had seen before came up to stand next to her. *Alone, we are weak. Together...*

The women raised their arms, and I felt pure white Light radiate from them. The sky lightened, and the wraiths cringed, covering their eyes.

*YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THE WHITE LADY* Suddenly the light was everywhere, and I heard the wraiths shift back to their smaller form.

_This isn't over, Justice. We will have you._

Then they were gone. "Tersa," I said quietly.

She helped me up, looking gently into my eyes. *Take them with you, please.* The last word was more a plea. I looked at the women, my saviours. "Of course."

With that, I felt my Self drawn back to my body, and pain shot over me as I became more form than spirit. I felt the women release, drawn to their own bodies. As they departed, I sent them as much Light as I could, hoping to make their transition back to the world, and to magic, as easy as possible.

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light after being in the grey twilight of the Twisted Kingdom. I groaned as I felt the stiffness in my back.

"Amara? Amara!! She's awake, Karla! She's awake!" I heard Andulvar, smiling slightly. I heard _hysterical _Andulvar.

"Amara? Can you hear me?" Another voice, light and crisp. Karla, I presume.

"I can hear you, can you hear me?"

"We can." I opened my eyes, frowning slightly. Everything was blurry.

"What's wrong, why can't I see?"

"Amara..." It was Andulvar. "Amara, you're crying."

I brought a hand to my face, feeling wetness. "I'm crying..."

I felt his arms fall around me, as the walls that had been holding back the last of my emotions for hundreds of thousands of years broke, and the tears streamed down my face.

"I'm crying..."

**A/N: **

**okay, so that started out REALLY easy and got REALLY REALLY hard!!!!! lol. I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, so I may re-write it. I dunno. I'm going to start on the next one now, and see how I feel.**


	9. Waking Up

**A/N: **

**Okay, I totally suck, but I have a really good reason!!!!!**

**My fiance totally caught h1n1! No lie!!! It's true.. it was really scary.**

**Oh, and we finally got snow! So I had to go outside. Also a good reason!**

**LoL.**

Three weeks had passed since my journey into the Twisted Kingdom. Or so I had been told. Time had seemed to slow for me, melting into nothingness. I barely moved, barely spoke, barely existed. I merely... was.

The coven had stopped coming in, my sorrow was too consuming for them, overtaking their minds within minutes. The only one who still came was Andulvar. Unaffected by my new found emotions, he sat a constant vigil next to me, as I huddled in my room.

I barely moved, barely spoke, barely existed.

I tried to explain, let them know that I was merely re-organizing my mind, my way of looking at the world, but I couldn't seem to form my thoughts into words, and each time I tried, I felt the people around me cringe.

I barely moved, barely spoke, barely existed.

So I stayed, sitting in the dark, allowing the tears to come as they saw fit. Who was I to judge the proper time to cry? I had lost my family, my kindred, to the evil darkness that had begun to swarm inside the Realms.

I barely moved, barely spoke, barely existed.

Then I heard a whisper in the darkness...

_It's coming..._

It wouldn't leave me, constantly invading my mind, leaving it's meaningless words in my thoughts.

_It's coming..._

It won't go away, it won't leave! I can't do this, I can't think... I can only feel... How do I make it stop?!

_It's coming..._

NO! Leave me! Go away!

_It's here, White Lady... It's already here..._

....

_It's time to wake up..._

What?

_WAKE UP!!!_

I jolted up from the bed, startling Andulvar. Rushing to the windows, I threw open the blinds that had been drawn shut. Sunlight flooded the room and I opened my eyes, letting the light burn them. I opened my wings, and allowed my Power to unfurl.

The Hall shuddered in response, and I heard voices yelling in the corridors.

"Amara?" Andulvar was hesitant, standing beside the bed that I had run from, his arms spread as if he were surrendering.

I looked at him, and smiled as the doors behind him opened, and the Coven streamed in behind him.

"It may be coming," I said with a smile. "But I'm already here."

With that I turned away, and threw myself off the balcony, allowing the wind to fill my wings, drawing my upwards. Towards the sun.

Towards the Light.

Towards the future.

**A/N: **

**It's really short, I know. But I had to get this in-between done so that we can move forward. Which we will do. In 1 to 2 days. **

**Promise. Unless the world gets overrun by zombies. Then, perhaps longer. We'll see.**

**Until next time...**

**PS: BasedOnAStoryline, i'm considering holding this story hostage until you update **

"**Run This City"**

**I'm just saying... I'm thinking about it! You're torturing me!!!!!!! :) **

**Until next time... **


	10. Justice Unleashed

**A/N: I still own nothing**

**:P **

**worst author's note EVER!**

I hunted. Brought back from the Twisted Kingdom, and the living death that followed, I returned to my former glory, my Grace intact and whole.

This world has gone too long without Justice. Too long without those who do evil receiving punishment. Those without power have become complacent, and those with it have become righteous. Not for long.

I travelled from village to town, to sprawling city. Helping those who needed me, hurting those who needed that, too. I was no longer just a witch, but a Being of Light, and those who called themselves Blood needed to remember why they were created.

I found death, pain, and anguish. But I searched for the light. I journeyed into Terreille as well as Kaeleer, though I could never stay for very long. The darkness was to penetrating, to... unforgiving.

Months after I had awoken and fled the Hall, I felt a tug, urging me to return. I sighed, it was time to go back. Grudgingly, I forced myself into the air, and turned towards the Hall.

* * *

I landed on the edge of a battlefield. Standing on the roof, I looked below. Blood and Kindred were standing together, snarling at a male holding a girl and a knife. A _tainted_ male, I could see that from here.

I dropped from the roof, landing in front of the group, next to Kaeles. _What is going on?_ I asked mentally, not wanting to add my voice to the tension.

*He killed Dejaal. He will kill her.* I looked to my right, a dead tiger lay sprawled on the grass. I growled.

"Let her go." I spoke to the male, putting a little Power into my words.

The man smiled. "She's already dead." I looked at the knife, poison was dripping from it's edges.

Damn. Doing this the hard way...

_Summon me. _I spoke to the group, hoping someone would understand.

*What?* Kaeles.

_SUMMON ME!_ I put more force behind it.

*NO.* Andulvar's 'voice' rang in my head. *No, Amara.*

_It is his sire's right._ I motioned to the dead tiger. _Summon me._

I felt the other tiger draw in breath. *I summon you*

I smiled, the old-old ways aren't much remembered here. _It won't work if you don't mean it._

*He killed my son and is torturing that girl! That is means enough! I HAVE SUMMONED YOU*

I smiled, as I felt the sun heat up as power flowed from the earth, coating my wings and arms in armour. I felt the earth move, as it grew accustomed to my new Power, stretching across the land. I raised my right arm, as a line of liquid metal moved from my wrist, lengthening out into a staff. I stepped forward, forcing my arm into a sunbeam, calling forth my blade.

As it took shape, I looked at the Blood male before me. "You have been judged."

"By what jury?" He laughed, looking slightly pale.

"By me." I pointed my blade towards him, forcing my energy out. "You have been found unworthy of your power, and your life. So I withdraw that gift, reclaiming it."

The man screamed, and I forced a barrier between him and the girl, throwing her across the field. Looking at the man, nothing but a charred husk remained, a scream still etched on his face. I let my sword go, watching as it melted back into a sunbeam.

I brought my staff up, covering the man in shadow. "I cover him from the light, leaving him to turn to demon. And so I resolve him to the Lord of Darkness, the High Lord of Hell. To continue his own Justice, as he sees fit."

I felt Saeten next to me, and the hand that had clasped my sword clasped his, Power shining from between them, I withdrew as I felt Saeten take control of the spell that I had weaved to create the dark shadow that protected the body.

_Are you satisfied?_ I asked the tiger.

*No. But it is the best that can be done.* I nodded once.

"There are three men across the river, I suggest you get to them before I do." I spoke without looking at anyone. Forcing my wings open, I jumped into the air, caught a thermal, and flew away.

* * *

I didn't go far. I couldn't, not really. I was drained. Mentally, physically, magically, I was empty. From the battle, and the aftereffects of drawing so much power.

So I went to the only safe place I could think of.

"Hello, White Lady."

"Tersa, you can call me Amara."

"I can call a flower a flower, or I can call it a rose, but either way it is still what it is."

I wrinkled my nose, I was too tired to sort that one out...

"I just needed... I..."

"Needed a safe place to rest. I have a bed, and food, if you want it." I shook my head, as she helped me to a small room next to the kitchen. "You can sleep here, White Lady, and be safe."

I couldn't even thank her, before my eyes shut.

* * *

"That... What was that?" Prothvar gasped, dropping another shot of whiskey down his throat. "Hell's fire, Saeten!"

They were in his study, along with Mephis, Andulvar, Daemon and Lucivar. All were drinking.

"_That_," Saeten said between shots. "Was Justice. I didn't think she had the power to do that anymore."

"She didn't." Andulvar said. "Not before she went into the Twisted Kingdom."

"We still don't know _how_ she did that, either." Mephis added. "Everything we know says that Beings of Light can't get there."

"It was Daemon." Lucivar spoke quietly. "You sent her there."

"I did no such.."

"Shut up and listen, Bastard. You were in the Twisted Kingdom, now your not. Makes you a little different than the rest of us. It gives you a connection to that place, nothing visible, or powerful. But to someone like Amara..."

"It's like touching a wind." Saeten said. "One you can't control."

Lucivar nodded. "I spoke with Tersa recently." He looked at Daemon. "She's interesting, let it go. Anyways, she says that the White Lady brought her Sisters out of the Twisted Kingdom. Brought them back to themselves. When she went there to find the part of her that glowed."

"Her Grace." Andulvar breathed. "She found her Grace."

"And a Power-boost, apparently."

"I still don't understand why she isn't like... that all the time." Prothvar said. "It's rather impressive..."

*She cannot stay in that form for long.* Kaelas said, using Craft to walk through the door. *She draws too much energy to even become Justice, let alone remain like that.*

"So why become Justice at all?"

*She was summoned. It's the only way she _can _become Justice. Jaal summoned her to avenge Dejaal's death. It is not something the Kindred do often, but it is something we are aware of.*

"She passed him to me." Saeten said quietly. "She gave his final death to me. That is how is used to be done. When Justice was brought forth, she would leave the final death to me, in order to show that while she did live here, I was the dominant force, the final blow."

*She is very kind, when she is allowed to be. But also very wary. She tried to stop the backlash, you know.*

"The backlash?" Daemon looked confused.

*She can't just command that much power, not without something equalling it out elsewhere in the world. In this case, a rather destructive storm.*

"That she tried to stop."

*Tried. Failed. Lost enough of her Power that I doubt Justice will return for a few months. At the least.*

"Where is she?" Andulvar demanded.

*Safe.*

"That's not a location, Kaeles."

*Where she is, she wishes to remain there alone. You look at what she became, you see power, glory. She sees herself at her worst – she is least like us when she is acting as an immortal. She is ashamed, tired, and much to drained to deal with males that use the word stubborn to describe their way of life. Leave her be, she will return when she chooses too.* With that, the Arcerian turned, walking through the door he came from.

"She never meant to leave, did she?" Saeten asked quietly.

Andulvar shook his head. "No, she is more like us than she ever was them."

"She should meet Jaenelle."

The other males looked at him. "I don't forgive her, but, perhaps, I am beginning to respect her." With that, Saeten drained his glass, and walked out of his study.

**A/N: Yep... I really wanted to give everyone an idea of how much power I see amara having... but it's not going to control the story cause it's too overbearing.**

**Let me no what you think!**

**CHEERS!**


	11. I Fell

A/N: OH!!!!!!!!!!!! I suck. I know. I'm sorry, but you have no idea how hard this was to write!! Seriously, I have like 20 'Optional Chapter Starts' saved on my computer. I was going crazy! But I somehow put this together. Totally a filler chapter, but maybe I can get things moving again.

Again. I suck, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!

DISCLAIMER: all that time I went without writing I was trying to get the rights to the book. But that just didn't bloody well work out. Damn. Nope, you heard it folks, I still don't own it….

* * *

I fell. Down towards the Abyss.

I can't go to the Abyss, I can't even feel the Abyss. But somehow, I fell towards it.

Then I kept falling, past the wispy-smoke filled place. Deeper, further. Faster.

I didn't think I would stop in time. Not before I fell through to the edge of nothing. But somehow I did.

I saw ground, and cringed as I was sure I would smash into hit. But I stopped just in time, hovering in the air a moment, before tumbling lightly to the ground.

_Ow._ I thought the word, sending out into the air before I even realized what had happened.

_Ow. Ow. Ow. .._

My hands flew to my head, holding my ears as the words reverberated around the air, and I silently prayed for the sounds to end.

*It won't stop, you know* I heard the voice, and turned to find the source. *The words. You created them, sent them out to be heard, and now they will be. Forever.*

I started to speak, but hesitated, not wanting my thoughts to reverberate over and over.

*If you don't want to be heard, but you wish me to hear, you merely have to focus.*

Oh… Because _that_ made sense.

I hesitated again. _Who…. Who are you? WHERE are you?_

*I am all around you. I am the air, the earth, the sky. As to who I am… I don't believe I have ever been given a name. No one has ever come to see me.*

_No one has ever been here before?_

*No. That is not what I said. No one has ever come to see me, but beings have come. Never a Being of Light… but I always hoped to meet one of you. Now, you are the only one. Rather unfortunate… But, everything happens for a reason, you know.*

_Why am I here? I didn't mean to come… I didn't even know I could. I don't even know where I am!_

*You are at the beginning. And the end. This is where everything began. And where everything will return when it is over. You could not have come here unless you meant to. Though, perhaps you were sent. That seems to happen from time to time. Universe setting itself up for success. Very stubborn and self-centered, this universe. Not like the last one. I much prefer that one. Always willing to talk, and very rarely did it meddle. Much more well-behaved.*

I shook my head. Confused didn't even describe what I was. _If I was sent here, how do I get back?_

*Oh. I don't know. No one has ever gone back before. Most of them come, dawdle around, then disappear. Back to oblivion, I suppose. I don't really dwell on it… Much more interesting things to think about here.*

_Why am I here?_

*Hmm? Oh, to learn. I suppose. I mean, you're a being of light. You've seen the wraiths, haven't you?*

_How…_

*Pah! Only reason I can think of you being here! You saw them, and now you have to understand them. And understand how to not become one of them. Only thing that makes sense. Why else would you be here?*

I shrug. _So tell me then._

*What? Oh. No. I can't. But I can show you. Expect it'll be rather annoying, like a buzzing sound in your head. But one that won't go away for a while. Quite a bit of information I have to show you, so we might as well get started!*

I heard a humming noise, and listened as it grew louder and louder. Just as it became unbearable, I fainted into nothing.

Oh!!! What's gonna happen? I dunno. No seriously, no idea. I'm just as oblivious as you. But that's what makes it fun!!!! Until next time….


	12. Author's Note SORRY!

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone. I'm really sorry about the lack of updating – my life has gone completely crazy... **

**I got a new job that basically requires 15 hours of work each day, and that, therefore, means I get time to sleep and eat and that's it.**

**As soon as this calms down, I'll get over my writer's block (guh! Yes, i'm suffering from that...) and try and update this story ASAP.**

**I definitely can't wait to get to continue with Amara, and if anyone has any suggestions for me, feel free to email them to me: **

**Thanks for your patience...**

**J**


End file.
